


Low Spark

by xxjinchuurikixx



Series: Heels, Boy [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Breathless!verse, Come Marking, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, High Heels, M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stockings, whooo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx
Summary: “So… you liked the heels.”Harry glances down at him. “Hm?”“The heels, yeah? You liked me in the heels?” Eggsy asks this time.Harry nods.“I see… okay,” Eggsy says, and then looks back at the TV with an intent focus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, kids. Read the tags, I've no shame.  
> Title inspired by the Traffic song and some old ass memories, once again. Fic inspired by my desire for Eggsy Unwin getting fucked in heels. God. Damn.  
> Part of Breathless!verse
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr!! [xxjinchuurikixx](http://xxjinchuurikixx.tumblr.com/)  
> -xo, mo

It’s been a week since the incident with the video, and Harry can’t keep quiet about it anymore.

He thinks of Eggsy’s ankles, the black, glittering strap of the delicate heels circling that soft skin. He thinks about Eggsy turning delicately for the camera, the way he bent down to touch his toes with ease.

He also thinks about Eggsy recklessly lunging over a car and sprawling across someone’s garden, but that’s beside the point, really.

It’s not right to keep secrets from his lover. Harry doesn’t know if Roxy told Eggsy she had sent the video to him, but it seems strange for such good friends to keep secrets. He tells Merlin everything, after all. Even the things that embarrass his old friend, or things that embarrass Harry in telling him.

Still, his pen hovers over an unsigned document, and Eggsy talks animatedly to Tristan and Hector  across the room.

When Kay leans back from his seat at the table to add to the conversation, Eggsy turns to him and claps his hands, laughing.

Harry sighs warmly, heart aching at how beautiful his boy is when he laughs.

Merlin nudges the corner of the document, and Harry’s eyes drift up to his face.

The expression Merlin is wearing is one Harry has seen dozens of times, and one Harry could easily draw by creating an egg and three unimpressed lines.

“You’re zoning out again, which means you’re either thinking about Eggsy in danger or Eggsy in heels,” Merlin says quietly, and Harry feels the desire to kick his friend in the shin for the first time in decades.

“Have some tact, Merlin,” Harry says sternly.

“Have you told him you've seen it yet? That you,” Merlin leans closer, “ _liked_ it?”

“I've said nothing on the matter and I shall continue to say nothing.”

Merlin tuts at him, which draws Roxy’s attention to their end of the table.

She's still going over her debriefing packet, even though she's in the clear with a mission success. Harry admires how studious and attentive she always is.

Smiling, Roxy waves at them both, then rises and crosses the room to Eggsy.

She says something absently to him, and he stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans forward so she can whisper in his ear.

Whatever she says makes his eyes widen, and he pulls back blushing and laughing with a desperate edge.

“I wonder what she told him,” Merlin says.

“Probably an offhand comment about how small your—”

“Arthur? May I make a comment about the last mission in Dubai?” Degore says, suddenly directly at Harry's left shoulder, and it makes both him and Merlin jolt.

“Ah, of course,” Harry says. “Merlin?”

Merlin starts tapping away at his tablet, and Harry looks back at Eggsy as Roxy slips out of the room with Tristan following.

Harry should tell him… he really should.

*

“Eggsy, love,” Harry says when Eggsy comes in from his walk with JB.

“Sorry I was gone so long, little guy made a friend,” Eggsy says, kissing Harry as he steps past him, heading for the stairs.

“That's quite alright, love. Would you like to get in your pyjamas so we can watch a film?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, alright. What you got in mind?” Eggsy yells from the top of the stairs, though Harry can hear him perfectly well. Harry can't break him of that habit, and that's just fine.

“Oh, your choice,” Harry says, going into the living room and turning the telly on.

Eggsy returns and kneels beside the shelf of movies and pulls one of the sleeves down, paging through it.

After he's chosen _Die Hard,_ he climbs onto the sofa beside Harry, nestling into his side with his legs folding up on the cushion.

Harry drapes an arm over him and holds Eggsy close, breathing in the scent of his hair as the film starts.

“You know, darling… there's something I've been meaning to ask you about. Or rather, something I feel I should mention,” Harry says while Bruce Willis unleashes hell on his enemies.

Eggsy tilts his chin up, kissing Harry's chin. “Yeah?”

“Some days ago… when I was at the office, ah—Roxy sent me a very captivating video.” Harry pauses when Eggsy sits up to look at Harry's face. “A video of the two of you engaged in a race.”

Eggsy’s ears turn red at the tips and he ducks his head, laughing as he covers his mouth.

“Oh my god, she is such a sneaky fuck—oh god. You fuckin’ _saw_ that?” Eggsy looks up again, still laughing.

Harry nods.

“You saw me fuckin’ fly over that fence?”

“As well as other interesting tidbits. I rather… liked the beginning of the video,” Harry admits, finally, and he looks down at where his hand and Eggsy’s are entwined.

“Oh… the beginning?” Eggsy asks.

Harry simply nods.

There. He brought it up.

He continues watching the movie, brushing his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles.

“So,” Eggsy finally murmurs, “what did you like about it?”

Harry looks down to hide his flush, feigning disinterest. “Oh, it was… well, it was humorous, and also a show of your talent, and… well, yes.”

“Yes what, Harry?” Eggsy teases.

“Oh my darling boy, do I have to tell you how unfathomably beautiful you are? Or how that was multiplied? In _heels?_ ”

Eggsy flushes, ducking his face. “So… you liked the heels.”

Harry glances down at him. “Hm?”

“The heels, yeah? You liked me in the heels?” Eggsy asks this time.

Harry nods.

“I see… okay,” Eggsy says, and then looks back at the TV with an intent focus.

Harry doubts it has anything to do with the film, and that worries him. Very much.

  
  


**

  
  


It's a quiet Saturday evening just over a week later when Eggsy endangers Harry's life.

Harry is in the living room, enjoying a cup of tea and a good read through a favorite novel on his tablet.

He’s engrossed in his book when Eggsy appears by the doorway.

“Harry,” he calls, voice bright and highlighted with that mischievous note that Harry knows spells trouble.

He doesn't look up. “What could you be planning over there, my darling imp?”

“ _Harry,”_ Eggsy says again, and it sounds like a whine.

Harry looks up from his tablet, teacup halfway to his lips, and stops dead.

Eggsy is leaning against the archway of the living room, a deceptively innocent look on his face. And Harry’s eyes sweep over him, slowly. Harry’s throat goes dry and his cock starts to swell.

Eggsy’s an absolute vision of sin. Sheer black stockings run up to his thighs, where they end in an inch of lace clipped to a garter belt that hugs Eggsy’s narrow hips. Beneath the garter belt, Harry can see a peek of red lace panties that match… oh god…

Red lace that matches the heels adorning Eggsy’s feet. They’re suede, with a criss cross strap across the front buckling around the ankle, adding four inches to Eggsy’s height.

And that is all Eggsy is wearing. The stockings, the garter, the lace _panties,_ and those heels.

Oh yes—and a red band of suede clasped like a collar around Eggsy’s pale throat.

Eggsy’s smile shifts, the corner of his mouth twitching in a minute gesture before he regains his composure.

Harry is outright gawking.

His mouth has fallen open, and his brows have shot into his lightly mussed fringe. He has the wherewithal to set his tablet aside, the screen clacking against the polished surface of the end table.

Eggsy walks—no… Eggsy _saunters_ , sultry and deliberate, his hips lightly swaying, head tilted just so with his bare neck arched, over to Harry.

He looks so calm, so sure and confident as he stops in front of the armchair and looks down at Harry through his golden lashes. Harry sees his pupils are blown, and he watches the soft rise of Eggsy’s chest as he takes a long, steady breath. It seems to ground him long enough for him to take Harry’s teacup and saucer.

Eggsy lifts the cup to his lips, takes the smallest sip, and then sets the saucer aside on the end table.

There’s a shine left on his lips from Harry’s tea, which Harry knows is far too bitter for Eggsy to have enjoyed.

Harry wants to lick the damp away.

Or he thinks he does. At the current moment, he’s having trouble putting together coherent thought. He’s having trouble _breathing_.

Eggsy’s fingers brush his own thigh, across the band of dark lace at the top of one sheer stocking. They stop just before they can touch the red seam of his panties which, up close, Harry can see are mostly see through with a delicate rose pattern. They barely contain Eggsy’s already half-hard cock, which is just at Harry’s eye level.

Eggsy shifts, and Harry’s gaze is torn away and up into those startlingly blue eyes. Eggsy puts both hands on the high back of Harry’s chair, caging him in. He lifts one leg up, swinging it over Harry’s thighs.

Harry swallows hard as Eggsy settles on his lap, straddling him with barely a breath of space between them.

Eggsy smiles, strands of golden hair falling over his forehead as he ducks his face down to Harry’s. Their noses barely touch, and Harry can feel Eggsy’s breath fan hotly across his own mouth.

“Do you like them, Daddy?” Eggsy asks.

Harry jolts, a shock of pleasure turning in his gut and running straight into his cock. _Oh,_  when Eggsy says that Harry feels hungry. And the _way_ Eggsy says it is sin. His voice is unlike anything Harry has ever heard before: sweet, so soft and gentle with honest curiosity. But there’s an edge beneath it, a darker tone that makes Harry shudder. That tone speaks novels, rich with lust and so sinful that Harry knows that Eggsy’s question is—for Eggsy—a rhetorical one.

Eggsy tilts his hips, softly, and his cock presses against Harry’s through the wool of his trousers and the— _fuck_ —lace.

The sound Eggsy makes announces his pleasure, breathless and sweet, and Harry barely has the wherewithal to keep his hips from bucking up into it.

Sliding his fingers down from the chair, Eggsy runs his fingertips feather-light over Harry’s shoulders, lightly tugging at the fabric of his cardigan. He rocks his hips again, smoothing his palms down Harry’s chest.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he nearly gasps, and Harry’s eye slips shut.

His hands, nearly forgotten and useless at his sides, rise, and he sets them on Eggsy’s knees. He slides them up the length of Eggsy’s thighs, cock twitching at the feel of the gossamer stockings. When he reaches the lace, he goes just a bit further, thumbs digging into the soft flesh of Eggsy’s inner thigh.

Eggsy shudders, the delicate sensation electrifying his nerves as Harry's touch ghosts over his flesh through the nylon.

Harry rubs gentle circles over the supple flesh that peeks over the edge of lace, mesmerized by the contrast of Eggsy's golden skin to the black stockings.

When he looks back up, Harry finds Eggsy’s eyes shut and lips parted, his head tipped back in bliss. Harry lets his hands wander further, over the lace garterbelt hugging Eggsy’s smooth hips, up to the soft curve of his waist.

Eggsy shivers, and when his teeth flash, catching his bottom lip as he _moans_ , Harry feels the first wave of heat crest in his lower abdomen. He cants his own hips up, holding Eggsy in place with a firm grip just above his hips.

Eggsy’s head falls forward, and he clings to Harry’s cardigan as he whimpers. Shivers ghost across his skin, and Eggsy can't fight the tremble that overtakes him. The lace rubs across his cock, friction setting off sparks in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs, and he holds Eggsy down against his quickly hardening length as he rocks again. “You naughty boy.”

Eggsy bites his lip, shuddering as his brows pinch up. He nuzzles his face against Harry's shoulder.

“You don't like it, Daddy?” he murmurs, and Harry sighs, drawing Eggsy closer. He runs his palms over the curve of Eggsy's arse, the lace smooth and unrumpled in the wake of his touch. So tight.

“I like it,” Harry grates out. “I like it very much, darling.” Harry puts his hands on Eggsy's waist and shifts him back so he can see his gorgeous boy.

Eggsy's face and chest are flushed, and Harry leans forward to drop a kiss on Eggsy's breast bone.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Harry says, and Eggsy blushes darker. “So pretty—such a good boy for me, aren't you? Those are new, yes?”

Eggsy glances down at the heels, twisting one ankle lightly to observe the color of the suede. Harlot red, Harry thinks. The color of lust and desire and sin.

“Yes,” he says softly.

Harry slides a hand down, slipping two fingers into the band of Eggsy's garterbelt. “And this too, hm?”

Eggsy nods.

Harry takes it a bit further, tracing Eggsy's cock with a fingertip through the fine fabric.

Eggsy squirms for a moment before settling still, squeezing his eyes shut. The lace sliding against his cock is maddening, but he takes a breath through his nose and nods.

“And these? Most certainly new, yes?” Harry says, mentally applauding his ability to keep his voice as steady as it is.

Eggsy grins, rolling his body down against Harry's. “Yes, Daddy. Picked them out special for you.”

“Did you now, lovely?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Daddy,” Eggsy says, then whimpers as Harry teasingly strokes his fingers up his cock.

“And what, may I ask, brought this on?” Harry says, pressing his thumb against Eggsy's leaking head.

Eggsy makes a soft sound, and he leans back so he can smile at Harry. “When you said you liked watchin’ me run in heels.”

Harry's gapes openly at Eggsy’s flat stomach, and he feels suddenly warmer.

Batting his lashes, Eggsy looks up at Harry again. “Thought you might like to see me do other things in heels, too.”

“You sinful little tart,” Harry scolds, taking Eggsy in hand and squeezing, even with the fabric between them.

Eggsy keens and rocks his hips up into the contact. It feels filthy and hot, like an itch Eggsy is desperate to scratch. “ _Oh,_ Daddy! Ah, please.”

“Please what, Eggsy?” Harry says, stroking Eggsy, pulling the lace along his shaft.

Precum drops from the head of Eggsy's cock, slicking the panties, and he moans as a moment of incoherence fuzzed his brain with pleasure.

“Anything,” Eggsy chokes, rocking up into Harry's hand. “Anything, Harry, _God._ Just wanna be good for you.”

“And you always are, just so, my darling,” Harry says, and he lifts a hand and cups Eggsy’s chin.

Eggsy comes to him immediately, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and neck, kissing him hungrily but slowly.

Their lips part, breaths heavy between them, and Harry bites at Eggsy’s lower lip.

He breaks the kiss in favor of dragging his lips down Eggsy's jaw to his throat. Harry kisses along the length of the choker, biting Eggsy’s soft throat.

“I didn't ask before,” Eggsy whispers, “but Daddy? Is it alright—” The question goes unsaid as Eggsy blushes. But Harry knows; Eggsy is still unsure of that title, of calling Harry by that new name.

Harry kisses him again, softer, palming up Eggsy’s bare back with one hand, his other arm curving around his waist.

“Of course, love. Anything,” Harry says. “Now, are you going to be good for Daddy?”

Eggsy nods, flushing beautifully.

Harry smiles. “Then up you go. On your feet.”

Though he looks momentarily confused, Eggsy does as Harry asks, climbing off the chair and setting his heel-clad feet on the carpet.

Harry hums thoughtfully, tracing his fingertips over Eggsy’s taut stomach. It makes Eggsy shudder, his eyes fluttering shut, hands trembling at his sides.

Harry hooks a finger in the garter belt. “Come,” he says, and Eggsy steps in close.

His cock is just at Harry’s jaw again, and Harry kisses Eggsy’s hips and navel and runs his hands up the backs of his boy’s thighs.

Eggsy bites his lip as Harry's hands come up beneath the curve of his arse, squeezing the flesh there before palming Eggsy’s cheeks. As he digs his fingers into the plush mounds, Harry drags his mouth over Eggsy’s lace-covered cock, kissing and suckling gently. The delicate friction makes Eggsy's legs tremble, his hips bucking into the contact and his cock throbs. His heart pounds against his ribs, breath catching in his throat.

“Hnn, Daddy,” Eggsy whispers hotly, lifting his hands and tangling his fingers into Harry’s thick, soft hair.

Harry feels Eggsy tug harder, nails scraping his scalp as he laves his tongue across the damp front of Eggsy’s panties.

“My gorgeous boy,” Harry breathes, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the panties. He tugs them down, just an inch, so the head of Eggsy’s leaking cock peeks up over the lace. It's flushed and wet, shining as Harry leans in and runs his tongue over the slit.

Eggsy’s hips tremble, like he's holding back the urge to buck into the contact.

“You always taste so sweet, my boy,” Harry tells him. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks, thumbs digging into Eggsy’s hips.

Eggsy pulls on his hair harder, back arching, rising up into the pressure on his sensitive cock.

“Haa-Harry, I… _fffuck,”_ Eggsy whimpers, and Harry smiles, pulling off his cock.

“Turn around, love,” Harry says, and Eggsy staggers before he complies, twisting lithely with his arse to Harry.

Harry praises him with his gaze, dragging slowly from Eggsy’s shoulders to his ankles. And the heels.

“Bend over, Eggsy,” he commands.

Eggsy shudders, tilting his head to look over his shoulder with. “Huh?”

“I said bend over,” Harry says smoothly.

Eggsy’s cheeks flush, and he takes his bottom lip between his teeth and turns forward. He bends, slowly, until his fingers brush down his shins, to his ankles, to his toes.

His arse is on display just in front of Harry’s chest. If Harry leaned in, he could kiss and bite and touch all he wants.

“Like this, Daddy?”

Eggsy is breathless and soft, and Harry runs his hands up over his backside.

“Perfect, darling,” Harry says, tugging the lace of Eggsy’s panties down over his arse, exposing him completely.

Eggsy’s fingers on his toes tremble, and he dips a bit further to rest his palms against the curve of suede.

Harry drags the red lace down until it can go no further, trapped by the clasps of Eggsy’s garter belt.

“God, the things I want to do to you right now,” Harry murmurs, brushing his lips lightly over one cheek, then the other.

Eggsy squirms, wriggling his hips just lightly. “Do it, Daddy. I want it; I want it all.”

“Can you ask nicely, my boy?”

“Please. Please, Daddy, I need it. I want it. Please,” Eggsy rasps, and Harry smiles.

He spreads Eggsy with his hands, baring his tight, dusky hole, pressing his thumbs into the tender skin on either side.

Eggsy moans quietly, and when Harry leans in and runs his tongue over the tight furl of muscle, Eggsy’s legs buckle.

“ _Fuck,_ Daddy, mmmm.” His head drops down as Harry licks him over and over.

He starts gentle, soft and teasing, running his tongue in flat, short stripes up from Eggsy’s perineum. Then he swirls his tongue over the ring of muscle, prodding as he pulls Eggsy’s cheeks apart and squeezes.

Eggsy moans, unabashed and hot, the sound dampening Harry’s briefs as he kisses and sucks Eggsy’s rim.

Eggsy always tastes divine: salt and musk, warm on Harry’s tongue as he finally dips it into his boy’s hole.

The sound Eggsy makes goes straight to Harry's cock, and he has to put a hand between his legs and press to relieve the ache. He's fully hard, leaking, and he wants Eggsy on his back crying out for him as he fucks him into the floor.

“Love, this won't be enough to open you up,” Harry says, still mindful as he slips his pinky into Eggsy’s hole, slick with spit.

Eggsy arches into it, making an unintelligible sound.

“What's that?”

“Cushion. On the side of the cushion,” Eggsy grates out, rocking his arse back against Harry's finger.

Harry removes his pinky, turning his head as he palms Eggsy’s arse.

Harry takes one hand and sticks it between the cushion and the chair arm. His fingers brush something, smooth and familiar, and he produces a brand new bottle of lube.

“You naughty, clever boy,” Harry praises, popping the cap.

The sound makes Eggsy jolt, and he bites his lip, grinning.

“And you already opened it, hm?”

“Didn’t use any. Not a drop,” Eggsy swears. “Not without you.”

“Good boy,” Harry says, wetting two fingers, warming them before he trails one over Eggsy’s spit-slick, soft hole.

Eggsy moans brokenly, tilting his head back and arching his arse into the touch.

Smirking, Harry slides one finger in, then, without giving Eggsy proper time to adjust, adds the second. Eggsy quivers, his cock twitching up where it hangs free of his panties. The sound he makes when Harry twists his fingers and finds his prostate is more beautiful than most music, Harry muses. He presses it a few times before scissoring his fingers.

Eggsy takes the stretch well, as he always does, moaning and whimpering.

Harry admires the way his fingers dip in and out of Eggsy’s heat, how that velvet warmth clutches at him on the outward drag, like Eggsy can’t get enough. “Excellent, my love. Just gorgeous.”

Eggsy keens, and Harry can hear him gasping before he manages to form words. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Humming, Harry gets more slick onto his hand and sneaks a third finger into Eggsy on the next inward stroke.

He’s rewarded with Eggsy’s knees buckling, his hands slipping from his toes straight to the floor. The increased angle forces Harry’s fingers to curl, pressing hard right on Eggsy’s sweet spot.

“ _Oh_ , fuck. Fuck, Daddy,” Eggsy gasps, hips rocking back against Harry, thighs pressing his knees.

“Is that what you want?” Harry teases, fucking Eggsy’s hole open with surprising restraint. He can feel how hot and wet he is in his briefs, straining against his trousers. Every steady beat of his heart sends a burning pulse of heat to his throbbing cock, and he wants so badly to have Eggsy clenching and crying and coming undone beneath him.

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, fuck me, please.” Eggsy wriggles his hips. “ _God_ , fuck me right here; fuck me on the floor, Daddy.”

A wave of static clouds Harry’s thoughts, and it takes him a moment to gather his strength. He removes his fingers from Eggsy’s entrance, leaning in to lick and suck at the slick, stretched rim.

While he’s not fond of the taste of lubricant clouding the natural flavor of Eggsy’s musk, he loves the way Eggsy trembles and whimpers at having Harry’s tongue on his sensitive hole.

“Get on the floor then, gorgeous,” Harry says, patting Eggsy’s thigh with his clean hand.

Eggsy makes a wet sound, like a sob, and falls on his hands and knees in front of Harry. He drops down onto his shoulders, lifting his ass high in the air, presenting as he rubs his face against the carpet.

Harry thinks a man of his age with a weaker heart might have died at the sight of such outright sin, but it just makes him hungrier.

“You filthy, beautiful thing,” Harry praises, reaching out to smooth his hand over Eggsy’s arse, curling his fingers beneath one garter strap. He snaps it, and Eggsy bucks and moans, the ribbon of elastic leaving a soft pink stain against the back of his thigh. Harry repeats the action on the other thigh, and Eggsy wriggles against it.

“Please, Daddy,” Eggsy moans, fingers clawing at the threads of the plush rug.

Harry rises to his feet and takes a few short steps until he’s standing beside Eggsy’s left shoulder. “I’m not sure I want you like this.”

Eggsy makes a soft, confused noise, fingers flexing as his knees slide just a bit wider apart. His panties stop the motion, still stretched across his thighs, and Harry notes the boy has no support at his feet. The heels make it impossible for his toes to gain any footing.

His boy is overeager to please. Of course, that’s why Harry is there: to see the bigger picture.

“Roll over, darling. On your back for me.”

“Ah? But, Daddy—“

“On your back,” Harry repeats, and Eggsy turns over for him.

Ah, yes, that’s better.

Eggsy’s flushed across his cheeks, down his throat and chest, and Harry’s mouth waters at the sight of his boy’s cock dripping and smearing across his stomach, the head flushed red.

“Beautiful,” Harry says, reverent, and Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut. Harry gets a hand on his trousers, unfastening the button and zip with skilled fingers.

He pulls his cock out, the touch a battle between his self control and his desire to bury himself in Eggsy deep and fast.

The head is red and leaking, and Eggsy runs his tongue along his lips, eyes dark.

“Gorgeous thing,” Harry praises, kneeling down between Eggsy’s legs.

When Eggsy spreads his legs wider, Harry runs his hand up the underside of one thigh, brushing his thumb over Eggsy’s calf. He brings the heel-clad foot to his face and turns to press his mouth to the inside of Eggsy’s ankle.

Eggsy squirms lightly against the touch, hands fluttering across the carpet.

Harry bites the suede strap of the heel and tugs gently.

“ _Fuck,”_ Eggsy gasps, head thunking back against the floor.

Harry smiles, kissing along the edge of the heel, and then the toe of the heel itself. “That's my idea.”

Harry sets Eggsy’s leg aside and lifts the other, repeating the treatment to the other foot. He nips at Eggsy’s ankle lightly, and his boy bucks up beneath him.

“Please,” Eggsy whispers.

“Of course, my good boy,” Harry says. He slips two fingers into Eggsy again, twisting and scissoring to make sure he's thoroughly prepared. When Eggsy is gasping and writhing, Harry removes his fingers and lines his cock up to his boy’s slick hole.

Harry sinks in slowly, thumbs pressing bruises into Eggsy’s hips through the fine lace of his garter belt. Though Eggsy’s panties stop him from spreading his legs as wide as Harry knows he’s capable, Harry gets between his boy’s thighs and settles flush against him to the hilt. It’s so tight, always so tight and hot and maddening, no matter how many times he has Eggsy, no matter how thoroughly he prepares him.

Harry thinks he could leave a plug in his boy all day after fucking him loose in the morning and he’d be just this tight around Harry’s cock that evening.

_Maybe Eggsy would like that._

An idea for another time, Harry thinks as his boy keens and reaches out for him. Harry dips down, only too willing, and kisses Eggsy as Eggsy ruins his hair with desperate fingers, removing his eye patch in the process.

Harry thinks it adds a bit more balance. Eggsy, nearly naked in lace and heels and a choker, and Harry, fully clothed save the scarring at his temple and brow.

Eggsy kisses him deeply, until he’s too desperate and worked up to keep his head lifted. He drops his body down, raising his arms over his head to claw at the carpet as he wraps his gossamer-clad legs around Harry’s hips.

“I love you, Daddy,” Eggsy whispers, eyes closed, lips damp from their kiss.

Harry sits up on his knees, dragging Eggsy into his lap, his torso a long stretch down to the floor, all freckled flush and lean muscle and all Harry’s, _Harry’s._

“I love you, darling Eggsy,” Harry sighs, running his hands up Eggsy’s sides, fitting his fingers to his ribs and playing with Eggsy’s nipples with his thumbs. “I love you so dearly.”

Eggsy’s mouth curls into a dazzling smile, and he tilts his head and looks up at Harry through his lashes and disheveled fringe.

Harry’s cock twitches, and he ruts almost involuntarily into Eggsy. Eggsy arches up into it, a needy moan breaking on his lips.

“Please,” he keens, stretching his arms up over his head, raking his fingers through the carpet as he shimmies his hips, pulling himself higher onto Harry’s lap, pulling Harry deeper.

Harry groans, pinching Eggsy’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, rolling them teasingly as he rocks into his boy. “When you slipped on those heels and knickers and climbed into my lap, did you imagine I’d be gentle with you? Or did you want to break my control?”

Eggsy whimpers, arching his chest into the contact, rocking down when Harry thrusts in again.

“Eggsy,” Harry says again, pinching sternly to emphasize his point.

Head shaking, Eggsy mewls. “I wanted you to l-like it, Daddy. That’s all; I promise. I just wanted to make you f-feel good.”

“You had no ulterior motives?”

Eggsy groans, hips rolling. “I… I wanted you to fuck m-me. I wanted you to fuck me _hnn,_ hard. For being a—” Eggsy breaks off, Harry twisting just a tad too sharply. “For being a naughty boy.”

“Christ, Eggsy. You’re perfect, aren’t you?” Harry groans, taking Eggsy’s hips in his hands. “I’ll fuck you, love. I’ll take you apart. But I’ll do it because you’re a _very_ good boy, and you make Daddy feel _so_ good.” He tilts Eggsy’s hips up, handling his lithe body easily, and gives him his first good, hard thrust.

Eggsy cries out, high and broken and startled, but so needy.

Harry thrusts into him again, gaze raking over Eggsy’s firm, strong thighs, following the lace, the gossamer, raking up his chest to his bared throat. The band of red makes his head spin for a moment, and Harry fucks into Eggsy harder, deeper.

“Daddy likes it very much. My gorgeous boy,” Harry says, and begins fucking Eggsy in earnest.

A brittle cry comes out of Eggsy’s throat, and his eyes fly open and stare, blissfully dazed, at the ceiling as Harry sets a pace that barely leaves Eggsy with room to breathe.

“Daddy. _Daddy_! _Fuck_ , there, oh god, please,” Eggsy gasps, doing his best to rock down when Harry thrusts in.

It’s endearing, Harry thinks, and also senseless, considering Harry has Eggsy right where he wants him. He controls him here, lifted up just so, hips in Harry’s hands.

Harry pulls Eggsy down and thrusts his hips in a particularly brutal thrust, and Eggsy cries out, tears finally wetting his lashes.

Harry fucks him hard and deep, with pointed thrusts, until Eggsy has tears running down both temples, into his hair, until his desperate sounds are no longer cries for more, yes, harder, Daddy. They’re just an unintelligible melody, broken by the sound of sharp gasps and slick flesh on flesh.

“Daddy, I wanna come,” Eggsy says finally, one arm thrown over his face, the other clawing the carpet at his side.

“But you won’t,” Harry says sternly, breathlessly.

He’s burning up, knows he should have taken off his cardigan at least, but there’s no way he’s stopping now.

Eggsy whines, pleading but accepting. He won’t come. Not if Harry doesn’t let him.

Harry slows down, rocking Eggsy almost tenderly in his lap as he takes Eggsy’s cock in one hand and strokes it slowly.

Eggsy bucks into it, keening, and Harry shushes him, smearing the obscene slick of Eggsy’s precum down his length.

“Do you want to come for me, darling?” Harry asks, twisting his wrist on an upstroke, the same moment he plunges in and hits Eggsy’s prostate.

Nodding feverishly, Eggsy drops his other arm and looks up at Harry.

God, he’s magnificent: flushed red, eyes wet and gleaming, mouth bitten and gaping as he pants. Harry knows he holds the eighth wonder of the world in his hands.

“Wanna make you come, Daddy,” Eggsy says.

Harry smiles down at him, taking a deep breath as he shakes his disheveled fringe out of his face. “My good boy,” Harry whispers, and he runs his fist down to the base of Eggsy’s cock and squeezes.

The sound Eggsy makes is borderline pained, and that’s how Harry knows his boy is really, truly enjoying it.

Harry relents, easing back so he can lift Eggsy’s legs.

Eggsy stares up at him in wonder, still panting, gasping for air.

Harry puts Eggsy’s calves on either shoulder, fucking into his boy and laying over him so Eggsy’s knees are pressed in, down, down, to his shoulders.

Eggsy curses loudly, arms flying up to grab at the material at Harry’s back. He claws at Harry’s cardigan while Harry begins to fuck him rough and fast and deep again, desperate, his moans punched out of him by each brutal thrust.

Everything is hot and damp and Harry’s stomach is taut with pleasure, his mind fuzzing st the edges. Beneath him, he thinks Eggsy is in that same place, where pleasure is maddening and bright, twisting a coil tight inside of him.

Harry presses their foreheads together and moans when Eggsy’s hands roam down and clutch at his arse. Eggsy pushes the bunched material down, nails scoring the flesh of Harry’s backside, fingers digging in, urging him on.

“Fuck, Daddy, _yes_ ,” Eggsy says, gasping against Harry’s mouth. “God, please, there. Harder,” Eggsy begs, and Harry tilts his chin down and bites his bottom lip fiercely.

Eggsy yelps, high and sweet, and his nails bite Harry’s flesh as he fucks into him harder. The next sound that escapes Eggsy almost startles Harry, and his boy drops his arms down, running his hands up his own sides, fisting one in his hair with the other pressed to his throat, like he just doesn’t know what to do with his wandering fingers.

“Are you close, Daddy?” Eggsy asks, lashes clumped together in dark, damp spikes, mouth red and bitten.

Harry swoons. “You’re so desperate, my good boy. Want me to fill you up, don’t you?”

Eggsy’s eyes droop, nearly close, and he runs his tongue across his lips. “Nah. Want you to come all over me, Daddy. Mark me up, make me filthy. Want you to come all over my chest,” Eggsy moans, the words becoming shakier as he goes, his face flushing even deeper.

Harry’s hips falter, a circuit in his brain shorting out at Eggsy’s words.

“Please,” Eggsy gasps, back bending up. “Please, I’m so close, Daddy. Wanna come so bad.”

“Do you, love?” Harry manages, and Eggsy nods fiercely. “You think you deserve to come yet?”

Eggsy bites his lip and shudders. Harry feels his hips buck under his touch, Eggsy’s calves dragging him down and closer in by his shoulders. “N-no. No I don’t, but—oh, please, Daddy.”

“Shh, my good boy. Touch yourself then, darling. Get yourself off,” Harry says soothingly, and he sits back enough to take Eggsy’s hips back in his hands and continues to fuck him without mercy.

Eggsy chews his lip, dragging his hand down his stomach, over the band of the garter belt, and fists his cock. He keens desperately, and begins fucking his fist over his cock enthusiastically, so quickly the sight of his red, dripping head peeking out of his fist becomes a blur to Harry.

“More,” Harry says, and Eggsy mewls, unabashed.

His other hand moves to his chest, and he takes one nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twists, tugging it sharply as he bites out a sharp moan.

“Oh, good boy,” Harry praises. “So lovely. Are you ready?”

“Please. Daddy, please,” Eggsy chokes out, and Harry can see the precum drooling and dripping over his fist. There’s so much of it; his boy is so wet, trembling all over, chest heaving, desperate. Harry knows this could go on for quite some time; he knows Eggsy’s limits, knows how far he can push him.

But this could also be the first time of many tonight. That is all Harry needs to think to end this.

“Come, Eggsy,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s body snaps and arches like a bowstring, his throat bared as he comes.

Harry watches enraptured, Eggsy’s hand trembling as his cock paints his stomach with splashes of cum, white and hot all over his quivering abs.

It’s enough to drag him up to the edge, and Eggsy is barely stilling when Harry feels the heat in the pit of his stomach pool and twist. “Eggsy, love, I’m going to come.”

“ _Daddy_. Come on; come all over me. Give it to me,” Eggsy slurs, his eyes barely opening as he reaches his clean hand out for Harry. He grabs as his cardigan with shaking fingers, barely able to hang on. “Please. I want it.”

Harry bites the inside of his lip and groans, still fucking Eggsy at a desperate pace. He waits until the last possible moment, that coil twisted up so tight inside of him that everything inside him aches and begs for release.

Then he pushes Eggsy’s legs up, pulling out smoothly, and Eggsy’s legs slip down around him. Harry barely has the energy to kneel up, straddling one of Eggsy’s thighs as he gets a hand on his cock. And then he’s coming, biting out a curse through his teeth as he strips his cock.

Eggsy moans whorishly when the first spurt of cum splashes across his chest, painting him from his pectoral up to his collar bone.

Harry bites back an embarrassing sound, his cock still dripping all over Eggsy’s chest and stomach, mixing with his own slick.

Eggsy presses his lips to a fine line as he squirms on the floor, still watching Harry as his orgasm subsides.

Harry’s hand slows, his breathing labored and deep as he stares down at his boy.

He’s stunning: a picture of debauched beauty. His lips are red and damp, fringe slicked to his forehead, bright eyes glassy beneath the fan of his tear-stained lashes. Eggsy’s flushed, heaving chest makes a lovely canvas for the thick fluid marking him up. Harry notes with a lazy grin that Eggsy’s garter belt has a few splashes of cum on it.

Eggsy’s eyes slip shut, his mouth falling open as he drags in deep lungfuls of air. His hands reach up and tangle into his own hair again, mussing it up, stirring edges of desire in Harry’s stomach that he knows damn well he can’t act upon just yet.

“You look stunning, darling,” Harry says, sitting back between Eggsy’s legs.

“Yeah?” Eggsy sighs, still panting, looking like he’s on the verge of sleep.

Harry hums, running his hand over Eggsy’s thigh. “Positively filthy.”

Eggsy shudders, a devilish little smirk tugging at his beautiful mouth. His arm shakes when he lifts it, but Harry watches with rapt attention as Eggsy drags his fingertips through the mess on his stomach and chest, mixing his own release with Harry’s before bringing his fingers to his lips.

Harry’s stomach twists as Eggsy sucks the thick, white mess from his fingers, brows furrowing as he moans around the digits. “You’ll be the death of me someday, darling.”

Eggsy smiles, setting his hand on his own chest as he looks up at Harry through his lashes. “You don’t mean that.” Harry watches Eggsy smear a streak of cum into his skin, thumb lazily circling his nipple as he rubs the mess in.

“I might,” Harry whispers, kneeling up. He puts a hand on either side of Eggsy’s face and bends forward to kiss him softly on his lips. “You’re dangerous, my beauty.”

Eggsy purrs, wriggling under Harry. “That I am. But I’d never hurt ya, Harry. Love you too much,” he says, raking the fingers of his clean hand through Harry’s thick hair.

“I love you,” Harry breathes, kissing Eggsy again.

Eggsy pulls away to bark a laugh, his eyes glittering with so much energy that Harry feels winded. “I can’t believe you came all over me. That was so fuckin’ hot, Harry,” Eggsy says, tugging at the hair curled round his fingers.

“You asked me to,” Harry says, but he feels his cheeks warm.

Eggsy laughs again, squeezing his thighs against Harry’s hips. “Yeah. ‘Cause I wanted you to.”

“Full of surprises, darling,” Harry says, cupping Eggsy’s cheek.

“Speaking of surprises…” Eggsy runs his filthy hand down his stomach and over the garter belt. He plucks at the lace lightly. “I have more.”

Harry’s heart stutters.

“Just a few. To match the other heels Roxy got me,” Eggsy says nonchalantly, and he rocks up against Harry lightly, the red heels pressing against Harry’s arse. “If you like.”

Harry kisses him firmly and wetly, and Eggsy smiles against his mouth.

So maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, telling Eggsy how much he liked him wearing heels.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tt  
> Wow, this is the second time Mo hasn't written a blow job into a Hartwin fic... isn't it? Something's gone wrong in my head.  
> I don't really have a speech for this one, lol, just that this was the first thing I wrote on my new laptop and it's FINALLY finished!! (have had my laptop for several months, that tells ya somethin ^^' )
> 
> Thanks as always to [thirstforfirth](http://thirstforfirth.tumblr.com/) you're an angel and a sin enabler.  
> Thank you to all my pretty, patient darlings!!
> 
> Eggsy's heels <3  
> 


End file.
